


为什么

by CYQ



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYQ/pseuds/CYQ
Summary: 他们为什么吵架了
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Song Ji Hyo
Kudos: 1





	为什么

“呀，金钟国，你自己看看你自己”

宋智孝气呼呼的转过身，扭过头不去理身后手足无措的人。看着难得叫了自己全名明显生气了的智孝，金钟国无奈的叹了口气。

录制的时候因为嘉宾和金钟国是很好的朋友，导致嘉宾几乎全程都在和金钟国打打闹闹，还时不时凑在一起聊顺带随心所欲的让金钟国帮忙，而且金钟国也一改往日的霸道，近乎让干啥干啥还是明显很开心的做。

智孝把自己缩成一团坐在沙发上，眼睛直勾勾的盯着电视，明显一副不想搭理的样子。金钟国撇了一眼什么也没有播发的电视屏幕，默默坐在智孝旁边。

这才刚坐下，就看见身边的小团子转了转身背对着自己，都不用去看表情就知道这个气呼呼的小团子正吃着醋。

等了一会儿，智孝感觉身后后没有动静，稍稍把头探出被子，就被拉入一个温暖的怀抱里。金钟国把头埋在智孝颈窝，就这这个背对的姿势撒娇似的像猫一样蹭了蹭。

“智孝啊，米亚内…是我错了”

听着耳边因为带着鼻音导致和平时相比更加软糯的道歉，智孝嘴角不自觉的弯了起来。

金钟国感觉怀里的团子明显放松下来，心里长吁一口气，将那个小团子抱的更紧。

智孝怀里转过身，看着面前因为刚刚的动作导致头发凌乱的炸着金钟国心里的气全消了，从被子里探出手，为自家老公顺着头发。而金钟国也乖乖的不动，任智孝理着头发，看着面前的人脸色变好，金钟国也顺着智孝的姿势轻轻地蹭了蹭。

“好啦好啦，没有下次了哦”

自家老婆开口哪有不回应的，金钟国看着面前笑着的人更加起劲的蹭，要是这一幕被那些弟弟看到了估计都能破口大骂起来抱怨金钟国双标。

“别蹭了，刚刚才顺好的又乱了”

金钟国这才停了动作，笑嘻嘻的看着智孝，握住对方的手腕摇了摇。智孝看着金钟国难得孩子气的动作开了口。

“今天想吃什么？”

“做啥吃啥”

“不过智孝啊…我有一个问题…”

“嗯？”

“老是和那个嘉宾粘着是我不对，可是…”

智孝看着突然有点委屈的金钟国有些不好意思，但还是没打断他的话。

“可是…那个嘉宾是男的啊…”

“……”

——————————小小的后续——————————

“就是因为是男的才担心啊…”

“哈？”


End file.
